She Will Be Loved
by Anakin34567
Summary: Jason Catches Lana Cheating With Clark


**She Will Be Loved**

**By: Anakin34567**

**Rated T: Almost Sexual Content/ Violence**

**Summary: Jason catches Lana cheating with Clark**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me, they all belong to WB this is just a story written for fun until season five comes on in three days.**

**The song in the story "She will be loved" is not mine that belongs to maroon5**

**Beds, undergarments, guns, and blood do not belong to me either.**

**Pretty much the only thing that belongs to me is Jason catching Lana and Clark.**

**I do not own what they were doing because we all know that they do it in season five.**

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always to belonged to someone else**_

"**Lana? Are you sure?" Clark asked as she snaked her arms around his neck,**

"**What about Jason?"**

**Lana shook her head, "Forget Jason, Clark I love you" she said.**

**Clark leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for what seemed like a timeless moment of existence.**

_**I drove for miles and miles**_

_**And wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow**_

_**I want more**_

**Lana granted Clark access into her mouth and their tongues danced as Clark wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist.**

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

**Lana placed her hands firmly on Clark's chest and his hands felt every available part of her that he could find without breaking their mouth's fierce embrace.**

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

**Clark backed Lana toward her bed and she made no protest at all, she fell back, pulling him with her.**

"**I love you too," he whispers in her ear as they fall.**

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

**Lana was in her undergarments and in the process of taking off Clark's shirt, when a noise came from the door.**

_**Tap on my window know on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

**The two teenagers stop in their tracks and look to the door, Jason's standing there with a horrified look on his face.**

"**Lana, how could you?" he asked, disbelievingly.**

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

_**It doesn't matter anymore**_

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along**_

**Clark opened his mouth but Jason gave him no time to answer, he plunged his hand into his jacket and when he brought it out he was already in the process of cocking the gun.**

_**My heart is full and my door's always open**_

_**You can come anytime you want**_

**BAM! BAM! BAM! Three shots rang out and Lana screamed, Clark felt the bullets hit him in three different places in his chest, Clark couldn't believe Jason had shot him.**

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**She will be loved**_

**Jason looked astounded, because he could see the holes in Clark's chest where the bullets had hit him, but Clark was neither dead nor even bleeding.**

_**I know where you hide**_

_**Alone in your car**_

**Clark took three long strides toward Jason, he heard Lana crying behind him.**

**He grabbed the gun from Jason's hand and crushed it in his hand.**

**Clark grabbed Jason by the shirt collar and loved the look of fear in Jason's yes, Clark was finally going to have payback for Jason's stealing Lana from him.**

**Clark lifted Jason off the ground and effortlessly threw him against the back wall.**

**Jason slumped to the floor, but Clark wasn't finished yet.**

**He strode once again towards Jason and lifted him up with one hand.**

_**Know all of the things that make you who you are**_

**Clark walked over to the window with Jason's limp body in his hand and punched a hole in it, next he effortlessly threw Jason onto the landing outside.**

**Clark stepped out onto the landing himself and waited for Jason to get up.**

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.**_

**Jason stepped up to Clark and threw a punch at him, Clark effortlessly caught his fist and twisted it around so hard that Jason flew off his feet and hit the ground again.**

**Jason quickly got up and rushed at Clark, he stepped out of the way and Jason hit the wall, Clark took Jason by his collar and swung him around.**

"**I'll show you how to punch" he said, a split second before his fist collided with Jason's face, Jason's head snapped back and smashed into the wall.**

**He slumped down again and Clark saw what he had done.**

**Jason's nose, mouth, eye, and ear were gushing blood all over the landing, and Clark was standing in the pool it was creating.**

**Jason was dead, no question about it.**

**He walked back through into Lana's apartment.**

**She was staring at him white faced and shaking, tears streaming down her face.**

"**Lana, there's something I have to tell you" he said.**

"**You d-d-don't have to explain a-any-anything, I saw ev-ev-everyth-thing" she sobbed,**

"**Lana, I'm not from around here" Clark said shakily.**

_**Tap on my window knock on my door**_

_**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

_**I don't mind spending everyday**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**And she will be loved...**_

_**And she will be loved...**_

_**And she will be loved...**_

_**And she will be loved...**_

**And yes, I know that this song has been used in Smallville before but I like it so if you do not like the repetition do not read my story.**

**Smallville's my favorite show and I'm dying waiting for season five so I read some fanfics to keep me occupied, and I decided to write my own, actually this was a dream I had and I wrote it down for y'all**

**I'm busy writing another one that I started on before this one called "Jennifer" so watch out for that one.**

**I won't continue this story unless I get 20 reviews so if you want to see more, REVIEW.**

**And no this is not my first fanfic, but it is my first one that is not a Harry Potter story, if you're interested in Harry Potter you should read my "Gift of Life trilogy" I've finished two stories so far and with both stories combined I've had 140 reviews.**

**So please review to my story and read some of my other ones.**

**See y'all later**


End file.
